Extraordinary
by LoquaciousLycanthropic
Summary: Anyone who said Edward Elric wasn't extraordinary would have been promptly called crazy. Songfic to Extraordinary Girl. RoyXEd. T to be safe.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, no matter how much I wish I did. I also don't own _Extraordinary Girl _by Green Day.

-------

_She's an extraordinary girl  
__In an ordinary world  
__And she can't seem to get away_

Had anyone said Edward Elric was not extraordinary, everyone else would have thought they were insane, for Edward was indeed extraordinary.

He had, after all, been the youngest person ever to gain the state alchemist title. At only age 12, he had passed the state alchemist exam with flying colors. And, only 2 years before that, he had attempted human transmutation and lived along with his younger brother, who's soul Ed had attached to a suit of armor when the human transmutation took away his body.

To say Roy Mustang was jealous would be an understatement.

Before the Elric came around, he had been Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. Hero of the Eastern Rebellion. Youngest Colonel ever. But Edward pushed him aside, gaining all the attention.

All the same, Roy Mustang became interested with the boy. This curiosity soon turned to a strong feeling of like, which then turned to love.

_He lacks the courage in his mind  
__Like a child left behind  
__Like a pet left in the rain_

Roy Mustang, womanizer, was in love with Edward Elric, a boy who was at least 14 years younger than himself.

Roy couldn't tell him, he knew he definitely wouldn't have enough courage to face Edward after that confession. He felt horrible and lost. He didn't know what to do. So, he turned to the one person he knew he could trust.

Maes Hughes told him that if what he felt for the young Elric was unquestionably love, then it would be better to tell him. Keeping it to himself was not, as Maes said, healthy.

But Roy couldn't tell him. He was too much of a coward.

_She's all alone again,  
__Wiping the tears from her eyes  
__Some days he feels like dying,  
__She gets so sick of crying._

Ed was alone once again. Alphonse had gone on a trip to Risembul to visit Winry, but Ed, not wanting to be hit by a wrench, decided to stay in central.

Ed hated being alone. Even the presence of one of Alphonse's cats would be better than what he had.

So, Ed decided to visit that Bastard Colonel.

But, the colonel wasn't in his office. He had to ask Hawkeye, making up a story about how he had a report to turn in, and she was forced to tell Ed that it was the Colonel's day off. However, she had said, Ed had better wait till Roy was back to work, unless Ed had suddenly decided he wanted his pants on fire.

Ed argued with her, and she gave in, giving the young alchemist Roy's address and hoping that the Flame wasn't in too much of a bad mood.

Edward got to Roy's apartment by foot and knocked on the door.

The Roy that answered was not one Ed had seen before. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt and looked tired.

"What do you want, Fullmetal?" The Flame Alchemist asked. Ed pushed past him and into Roy's apartment. He gasped at what he saw.

Spinning around, he slammed his fist into Roy's face.

"You bastard! You're trying to perform forbidden alchemy! A taboo! Human transmutation!" Roy nodded, not even denying it.

"You don't understand, Ed. I've killed a lot of people in my time. I've done horrible things. I need to make them right."

"And you think killing yourself will make everything ok? You think it'll bring back everyone you killed in Ishbal? You think it'll bring back Winry's parents?" Roy shrugged, not answering. "Mustang, you can't kill yourself! What about the people here who need you? How do you think Hawkeye would feel if you died? Who would she shoot at?"

This brought a small smile to Roy's lips, and Ed went on, tears pricking his eyes. "And what about Hughes? His best friend, dead, from trying to commit a taboo. And Havoc? Fuery and Fallman and Breda? How would they feel, Mustang?" Tears threatened to fall out of Ed's eyes and he furiously wiped them away.

"And what about me, Mustang! Don't you even care? Do you think I wouldn't feel it if you died? Oh, there'd definitely be something, Mustang. So don't you dare die on me. Don't you dare."

_She sees a mirror of herself  
__An image she wants to sell  
__To anyone willing to buy._

Ed walked over to the kitchen table and knocked all the paint off it, smearing the transmutation circle. Then, he sat down, catching a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He glared at it, wishing he could get rid of the way he looked at the moment: his hair coming out of its perfect braid, his bangs frizzing, and a few spots of red paint on his face.

Edward hated the way he looked. Then, he looked over at Roy.

He loved the way Roy looked. His hair was always perfect and he was always so handsome, even with red paint smears.

_He steals the image in her kiss,  
__From her hearts apocalypse  
__From the one called What's-Her-Name._

Roy started at Ed in shock. He would actually _care _if he died? He didn't actually want to kill Roy?

With that thought, Roy stood up and made his way to the younger alchemist, who was looking at Roy warily. Roy pulled Ed out of his chair and smashed their lips together. Ed responded hesitantly at first, then pressed his body against Roy's and tilted his head, kissing Roy harder and fiercer.

When they pulled away, Ed opened his mouth to say something, but Roy silenced him by putting a finger over his mouth.

"Not now, Ed" Then, Roy sealed his mouth with another kiss.

_She's all alone again,  
__Wiping the tears from her eyes  
__Some days he feels like dying,  
__She gets so sick of crying._

When Ed woke up the next morning, he was alone. Blinking rapidly, he had to wonder if the night before had meant anything at all to Roy. He didn't know, but he hoped it had. Edward Elric was not interested in being another "girl" that Roy could add to his list.

Tears, once again, pricked his eyes and threatened to fall as he thought, perhaps, Roy was just using him. Ed wiped the tears from his face as they spilled over his eyes.

He was getting so sick of crying over Roy Mustang.

_She's all alone again,  
__Wiping the tears from her eyes  
__Some days he feels like dying,  
__Some days it's not worth trying  
__Now that they're both defying  
__She gets so sick of crying._

Edward Elric walked into Roy's office, slamming the door behind him. Roy looked up from his paperwork and blinked before turning back to signing the papers and said, "Yes, Fullmetal?"

"Listen you bastard. I want to know something-"

"Well, Ed. Before I can tell you something, you need to make up your mind about whether I should listen or tell."

"Shut up, idiot. I want to know if last night meant anything or if I'm just another 'woman' to add to your marks."

Roy Mustang raised an eyebrow at the fuming alchemist and smirked.

"Well, Edward. If you want to be one of the women-"

"Bastard! Be serious for once and tell me!"

Roy sighed and, standing up, he walked around the desk to an impatient Edward. Roy put his hands on Ed's shoulders and then, he leaned down and kissed the Elric.

Pulling away before the kiss could actually start, Roy smiled down at the 16-year-old and said, "I love you, Ed. Last night did mean something, and it's up to you whether you want to continue this relationship. I won't push you into anything."

Ed smiled back. "You bastard." Then, he pulled the Flame Alchemist back down for another searing kiss.

_She's an extraordinary girl  
__An extraordinary girl  
__An extraordinary girl  
__An extraordinary girl _

And, as they kissed, Roy Mustang could only think that Edward Elric was, indeed, extraordinary.

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever attempt at a RoyXEd Pairing. Please tell me if you like it or if you absolutely hate it. Flames welcome. 


End file.
